<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Heart of a Hurricane by SangriaKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587256">In the Heart of a Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses'>SangriaKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru was a strategist.  He planned and made the best decisions.  He knew that breaking up with Temari was the only option.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Heart of a Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello deers!  I wrote part of this earlier in response to a prompt from the wonderful Temarihime on Tumblr (she's awesome!  go read her stuff!)  I had more time so I developed it a little more from what I had originally written.   Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru rolled over to shut off the blaring alarm.  He wondered why he still set one.  He’d already been awake for hours.  It was just far too troublesome to reset it.  He stared at the ceiling having no need to get up.  The Hokage had mandated that he take a day off.  </p><p>He hadn’t taken a break now for months.  His work was impeccable.  The best that he’d ever done.  He knew that the order was more about him bringing down the overall mood of the office.  So he had the day off, with nothing to do and no motivation to be seen by anyone.  He turned over to his side seeing the clouds layering the sky from his window.  </p><p>“Looks like rain.”  She did always love the rain. His beloved Herricane.  Shikamaru shook away those forbidden thoughts.  He decided since that day that he had no right to think about her.  He’d given up that privilege.</p><p>Shikamaru needed to keep active and without work to occupy his thoughts and time he began the day.  It felt like walking through a heavy cloud.  He was sure that everyone around him noticed that his movements were much slower as his feet dragged below him.  He spoke only when necessary and isolated himself as much as possible.  His friends had long stopped trying to pull him out of the haze. Choosing instead to watch him delve into a cycle of self-loathing and depression.  He didn’t blame them.  He’d shunned any and all efforts for comfort, he didn’t deserve it.  </p><p>Shikamaru made his way to the kitchen to fill the small watering can.  He knew that it was foolish to keep the cactus. After a break up you were supposed to rid your space entirely of the other person but it felt too final.  If he was to really erase all traces of her then that would mean that she really was gone from his life.  That their break up was permanent.  It was far better to suffer surrounded by shadows of her. </p><p>His room was haunting.  Ghosts of happier times living in his space.  Taunting him with memories of endless shogi matches, breathless kisses, and sleepless nights.  He knew that if it remained that way he’d delve into a state of madness but it was the life he’d resigned himself to.  </p><p>On the dining room table, he found a wrapped package.  Between his mother, Ino and Choji they were making sure that he had food and ate.  Otherwise, he’d gladly subsist off of cigarettes and coffee. </p><p>His mother had made his favorite meal of mackerel and kelp.  Her worry was clear in the food.  She’d tried everything in her arsenal to pull him out of this depression.  From nagging to being sweet and understanding but for all her tricks nothing worked.  So she did what she could.  She would cook some meals and help around the house.  He knew that she felt helpless and wanted to do something, anything to help her son. </p><p>He ate the meal quickly knowing that he didn’t have the energy to face her nagging if he was to do otherwise.  He appreciated the gesture but it reminded him of the family dinners they had together.  Where she would cook food just like this along with Temari’s favorites.  The thought made the food in his mouth taste like ash.  He needed a cigarette. Unfortunately, he’d smoke his last one.  He would have to make a quick trek into the village. </p><p>The deluge of rain felt soothing.  It was such a stark contrast to that fateful day.  He was so tired from the lack of sleep that his mind finally gave up holding back those thoughts. </p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>The day they’d broken up had been a sunny one.  An idyllic afternoon that they’d usually spend walking around and cloud watching.  Temari was set to return back to Suna and he knew that it was now or never.</p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?”  Temari asked concerned.  He’d been distant all day and it was starting to worry her.</p><p>He placed his hands on her shoulders wanting her to see the serious expression on his face. “I think we should break up.”  </p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise not expecting such a harsh statement.  “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I don’t think that we should be together anymore.”  </p><p>She shook his hands off of her.  Her teal eyes began to blaze.  “Are you serious?  That’s all you have to say.”</p><p>“I don’t know what else you want me to say?”  He shrugged looking away.  </p><p>Her stomach turned, sweat pooling along her temple. The world felt like it had tilted.  “Seriously Shikamaru?  Are you fucking kidding me?  This isn’t funny.”</p><p>“It’s not a joke.  I don’t love you anymore."</p><p>He could see her heart shatter.  </p><p>“So that’s it then?  After everything, we’ve been through.  After everything we did to be together, that’s it.  You don’t...you don't love me anymore.”  Despite the anger in her voice, he heard the hitch when she said, love. </p><p>“People change.  Feelings change.”</p><p>Temari couldn’t believe that he could be so heartless.  That he could look her in the eye and tell her that she was wrong about him, about everything.  The person standing in front of her wasn’t the person that she fell in love with.  </p><p>Despite how broken she felt, how heavy the unshed tears in her eyes were, she stood there tall. Refusing to allow him to pity her.  “You’re right.  I knew that you could be a coward. I never thought that you were a liar too.  Fine.  I will never beg for someone to stay.  I hope that you got what you wanted out of this.”  She wrenched the necklace that he’d given her months ago off. The one that she never took off, placing it in his hands before turning away.  It was a Nara family heirloom that once belonged to his mother. At one time she believed that giving it to her was him making a promise for their future.  </p><p>Temari didn’t run, she didn’t run from anything.  She slowly walked away allowing him to see her fade away entirely. </p><p>He did it.  He let her go.</p><p>
  <b>End Flashback</b>
</p><p>*</p><p>**</p><p>Shikamaru really needed a cigarette now something to ease the pain in his chest.  The break up was a surprise to everyone.  He claimed it was simply because they’d grown apart.  The truth was that he was afraid.  </p><p>He knew that since the beginning of their relationship the Suna council had questioned his motives and their relationship.  It was beginning to wear on Temari but she assured him that she could handle them.  His doubts began to swirl.  He began to fear that the council would take action against her or her brothers.  He worried that she would decide that a relationship with him wasn’t worth the trouble.  He was sure that their love wasn’t strong enough to fight the forces around them. He convinced himself that it was far better that he end the relationship before it met its inevitable end.  It was the right thing to do.  So he believed at the time.  Now though, the hurt and pain he put her through that day made it seem like it wasn’t worth it.  </p><p>He was sure that the lack of sleep and food was causing hallucinations because she was there no more than 6 feet away from him. </p><p>The teal eyes that met him were unfamiliar. They were dim, hurt, and broken.  </p><p>“I’m seeing things.”</p><p>Temari shook her head before walking up to him.  “Hello.”</p><p>He peered at her curiously still not sure that this was real. “Temari?”  He gasped over her name.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You work at the Hokage’s office and didn’t know I was going to be in town for business?”</p><p>He was sure that they were keeping it a secret.  It made sense that he had the day off.  They were probably trying to avoid an awkward interaction. </p><p>“No, I didn’t know.”  He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he had that information before.  </p><p>“Are you ready to talk to me?”</p><p>“About what?”  He replied thoughtlessly still confused.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.  About what?  About why you broke up with me.  About why you gave up on us?  How about we talk about how you could just break my heart like that.”</p><p>He took a deep breath gathering his resolve.  “What do you want from me Temari?  What do you want me to say?  It won’t change anything.”  He tried to walk past her but she pulled him back refusing to accept his response. </p><p>“I won’t ask again.  Stop being a fucking coward.  Talk to me.”</p><p>“No.”  </p><p>Her hand gripped onto his vest, her eyes burning.  “I’m not letting you go without an explanation.”  </p><p>“I couldn’t ask you to give up everything for me!”  Shikamaru shouted his voice thundering as the lightning lit up the sky. </p><p>Temari balled her hands into a tight fist. “Ask me? My choices are my own. I would have done anything to be with you and it would have been my choice not yours! You took that away from me.  You didn’t even give me a chance to decide what <em> I </em>wanted. You decided for us.”</p><p>His eyes widened as the rain whipped around her. Even while in the throes of heartbreak and anger she was a vision in a lightning storm. </p><p>“You think that you did me some kind of favor? I’m fucking miserable! We’ve known each other for years! I thought I knew you, I thought I knew who I fell in love with. I was wrong and I hate being wrong. I question everything now, my actions, decisions, who to trust. So if you broke up with me because you wanted me to hate you congratulations I hate myself more.” </p><p>His shoulders slumped as guilt and grief assaulted his being.  “Temari...I’m sorry.”</p><p>She shook her head as raindrops launched back into the air. “No, I don’t want an apology from you.” </p><p>He gripped her shoulders, memories flashing when he’d done this last. When he’d broken both their hearts. </p><p>“You deserve one. I was so afraid that if I didn’t take control of this situation. If I didn’t break us apart you’d do it eventually and it would have been much worse. I thought that I was helping you.” </p><p>Her teal eyes blazed reflecting the electricity in the sky. “This is why we have problems because you still won’t talk to me. We’ve been through hell and back but it wasn’t enough to get you to trust me.” </p><p>“It’s not you.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” </p><p>“It’s not you that I don’t trust. I don’t trust myself around you.  God Tem do you know who you are. You’re far too good for me and the fact that you even gave me a chance is far more than I deserved. I think about you constantly. I imagine our future and life together. I think about you one day pregnant with my child and it makes me so incredibly happy. I want everything with you. Then I can’t help but imagine it all being taken away from me. If you were to decide you don’t want a life with me I’d understand.” </p><p>Temari understood. She really did. Shikamaru had experienced so much loss.  Those tragedies held him hostage. But she hoped that he would trust her enough to let her help him through those fears. </p><p>She pushed a finger against his chest. “You listen to me, Nara.  I chose you because I wanted a beautiful life and a future with you. Marriage, kids, growing old and gray. I wanted all of it.”</p><p>“Wanted?”  He hated the tremble in his voice. The fear he knew was clear in his eyes </p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes were soft and hopeful. “Want, still do.”  </p><p>That was the only invitation that he needed before his lips crashed against her, his hands caressing the lines and curves of her form desperately.  Trying to reacquaint his hands to the once-familiar landscape of her body.</p><p>He placed hot kisses along her neck a startling contrast to the cool raindrops pooled on her skin. “I’m so sorry Temari.”  </p><p>Kisses along the shell of her ear. “I can’t believe I let you go once.”  </p><p>Soft kisses following the rivulets of waters along her temple. “Give me a chance, just one more. Let me prove that I’m still the man you fell in love with.”  He begged his forehead resting against hers as the rain poured around them. </p><p>Temari squeezed her eyes shut refusing to allow her tears to mix with the rain. </p><p>“If you break my heart again I will kill you.”  Shikamaru smiled brightly at her, the happiest he’d been in months, relief, and gratitude shining in his eyes. He placed three gentle kisses on her temple whispering sweet words of thanks and apology.</p><p>Temari tilted his gaze back towards her and their lips met as a thunder clashed. Their kisses always devolved into competitions. Desperate attempts to prove who was better. She always won. </p><p>As the rain continued to rage around them his fingers traced over her kiss swollen lips. The soft skin on her cheeks.  The small scar that was hidden behind her ear. It was like coming home again. Warm and familiar, his place of happiness and joy. </p><p>“God, I love you so much.”  He breathed, warming her now cool skin. </p><p>She held on to him tightly. This time finally allowing those tears she’d been holding back for months to fall. </p><p>“I love you too Shikamaru.” </p><p>Despite the cool rain they slowly walked back to his home, her hand safely held in his. Ever so often they’d stop to kiss under a streetlight. A moment of relief and proof that they were back together, that this was real.</p><p>Once arriving at his home she took a quick shower to warm up relishing in the familiar scent of his shampoo.  She allowed a few relieved tears to fall under the warm water.  She missed this so much.  </p><p>Temari changed quickly into one of his clan shirts knowing that she would steal it to take back home.  The ones that she had were now becoming tattered and worn.  </p><p>She settled onto his lap before resting her face against his neck.  She breathed in the moment, in the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her.  More tears escaped from her eyes. </p><p>He placed a row of three kisses along her shoulder before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Why would...why would you give me another chance?”</p><p>“Because despite everything that happened I knew that you only did it because you thought it was the right thing to do. That you were playing the martyr the same way that you always do.  I knew...I knew that it wasn’t because you didn’t love me anymore.”  He embraced her tightly against him remembering the greatest lie that he’d ever told. </p><p>He swallowed back a sob. Flashes of the look on her face haunting him.  He rested his forehead against hers, his warm hands cradling her face.  “Never once Tem.  Not even for a moment did I stop loving you.” </p><p>*</p><p>**</p><p>Temari’s eyes blinked open as she awoke. She looked around at the familiar surroundings. Even though they’d broken up he hadn’t changed a thing. Her clothes were still hung in his closet. Their framed picture remained at his bedside. The plant she’d given him was alive and thriving in the window. Physically they’d been apart but her heart was still there. </p><p>She took a quiet moment to reacquaint herself with his body.  Her fingers nimbly traced his spine. Along the familiar swirls of the tattoo he’d gotten on a dare. She peered curiously at an unfamiliar scar along his ribs before placing a soft kiss on it. She’d have to ask about it later. </p><p>“Tem?”  She heard Shikamaru’s sleep-addled voice call out. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>He pulled her into his chest wordlessly. Taking in deep breaths, his face rubbing against her hair.  </p><p>“Are you okay?”  She asked worriedly.  He nodded placing three soft kisses against her head. </p><p>“Yes, just relieved you’re here.”  He explained taking in another deep breath. His fingers traced along the chain of the necklace that was safely clasped around her neck.  Right back where it belonged.   </p><p>Temari nodded in understanding nuzzling into his chest, her lips meeting his heart. </p><p>They held each other tightly as the sun rose the dawn bringing along with it a new beginning. </p><p>He wasn’t the man that she’d fallen in love with but she wasn’t the same either. They were much more. </p><p>With a renewed sense of hope and more in love than she’d ever been before she kissed the top of his head three times.</p><p>I. Love. You. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you just need some angst.  I was going to write a smutty scene but I need to save that for what's coming up.  I have a 12-hour virtual training for work so guess what I'll actually be doing lol.  Thanks for reading dearies! Thank you in advance for any kudos/comments.  Take care and know that I'll never stop loving you either!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>